


Movie Marathon Night

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Everyone tries to bail on movie night with Cisco
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 8





	Movie Marathon Night

**Author's Note:**

> Letter M for my 1k abc thingy

“Oh come on, how does everyone suddenly have plans?” Cisco looked around the room at everyone, his gaze landing on you trying to unsuccessfully sneak out, “(Y/N), et tu, Brute?” You winced at the hurt tone before slinking back into the room. “That’s one. Dr.Wells?”

Harrison wheeled past Cisco, “I gave you a list, Mr.Ramon.”

“But it’s a list of movies you won’t watch.”

“And?” He didn’t even stop his chair as Cisco let out a sigh.

“And all the films for the marathon are on the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> like it, don't like it, let me know in the comments


End file.
